A certain Digital Adventure
by DivineDemonDragon
Summary: Temporary One-Shot: A retelling of Adventure with Touma, Accelerator and others taking Tai&Co's place. Is the Digiworld ready for this? AU for both cannons. Digimon partners unchanged.


**AN: 1st DigixToAru Crossover! This is a big project, as you might have guessed, though I'm rather surprised that I'm the first, since I have the beginnings for ToAruXAdventure (featured here), ToAruX02, ToAruXTamers and ToAruXFrontier, and a framework for ToAruXTri.**

 **Oh well, let's start here. I give you, 'A certain Digital Adventure'. Hope I didn't make everyone too OOC. Enjoy!**

 _ **4 years before the Certain Unified Timeline, July 20th**_

In a certain Windowless Building, a 'human' observed the monitor before him. Most such monitors detailed the events in Academy City via UNDERLINE, his private network.

This picture, however, was live from a satellite. It showed a boy twelve years of age, and now matter how you looked at him, you'd think he was an ordinary elementary school boy that you could find anywhere.

The 'human' knew better.

He smiled.

"Well then. _Let the experiments begin._ "

* * *

At a shrine near a Certain Campsite were seven children.

A twelve year old boy with straight black hair and deep blue eyes sat by a tree. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

Two ten year old girls, one with bobbed brown hair and an ahoge (antenna hair), and one with blonde, wavy hair, sat at the shrine. The brunette wore a sky blue blouse and a short, dark blue skirt while the blonde had a pink shirt and a longer, white skirt on.

An albino boy, also twelve, lounged around somewhere between them. He wore a black shirt with thin white stripes and black jeans.

Another twelve year old boy, with black, windswept spiked hair, explored the area. His white over-shirt laid on his shoulders, showing off the Rising Sun t-shirt underneath, matching his head-band. He wore blue jeans.

A nine year old girl with two black braids and a flower-shaped accessory on the left side, followed a 14 year old girl with long, deep-purple hair tied in a high ponytail up the steps to the shrine. The younger one had a red protective charm on her, and wore a red and white stripped sleeveless shirt with blue jeans. The older one held a long bundle in her left hand that was longer than herself. She wore a white t-shirt tied off to her right, showing off her midriff (and inadvertently emphasizing her average chest), while her dark-blue jeans were missing part of the right leg.

Down by the campsite, Yomikawa Aiho, Anti-Skill officer and P.E. teacher, looked up in concern. Out of everyone in the group, which numbered 39 elementary and middle school children and five teachers, courtesy of Academy City, they could be considered the 'problem children', and had thus been assigned to her.

She only knew one of them personally, having recently helped shut down the institution he'd been at. It was, in fact, her own idea that Hitsugaya Juushiro, who preferred to be called 'Accelerator', like his power, join this sudden trip.

Just two weeks ago, the Board of Directors arranged a free camping trip for up to 30 children between eight and twelve years of age, with additional spots available for middle schoolers who wished to help chaperone the youngsters. Yomikawa was a little suspicious given the recent incident, but decided this was a good opportunity for Accelerator to (re)learn how to interact with his peers.

When they got on their bus this morning, Accelerator immediately headed for the back rows, to Yomikawa's chagrin. That changed when others joined him there.

Facing the front of the bus, Accelerator had seated himself to the left in the far back. Opposite of him sat an energetic boy named Sogiita Gunha, a recently discovered Level 5 Gemstone.

In the next row up, the seats in front of the albino were taken first by a withdrawn blonde girl, though not the same way Accelerator was, named Shokuhou Misaki at the window, then a friendly, energetic brunette named Misaka Mikoto, who managed to persuade the other girl to let her sit next to her.

Opposite of them sat a tight-lipped volunteer named Kanzaki Kaori, though how a guest-resident managed to get in on this was beyond the teacher. Next to her sat the young Saten Ruiko, who was also friendly, if a little awed by the many older kids.

Just before the bus drove off, the last 'problem child' arrived: A young boy named Kamijou Touma, who just sat between Accelerator and Gunha without thinking or asking, just glad to have made the bus. Yomikawa's first impression was that he was completely ordinary.

As she feared, the friendlier girls got their neighbors to warm up to them eventually, while the black-headed boys hit it off from the get-go, albeit in a comedic fashion where Touma played the strait-man for Gunha's antics. Just Accelerator seemed to be doing his best to _not_ join the other two in their conversation, despite Touma's efforts.

Why were they called problem children?

Accelerator had spent the last few years isolated from public society and did not know how to interact with it.

Misaki seemed more knowledgeable but less willing regarding the same. In fact, she seemed to have trouble with basic trust, which was slightly worrying.

Mikoto was very friendly, but didn't take kindly to having her favorite mascot, Gekota the frog, insulted. Plus, she was headstrong and had a quick temper.

Gunha, as with most Gemstones, was eccentric, seeing himself as a hero of justice powered by his 'guts', which he kept going on about.

Kaori didn't seem any more apt at interacting with other children than Accelerator, though for different reasons, likely. In fact, just now she gave Kaori the mandatory emergency food bag, which the teacher doubted they would need.

Ruiko had a protective charm with her which her mother had given her, apparently. The only ones who didn't (secretly) laugh at her for it were all in Yomikawa's group. Especially Kaori.

Touma was regarded as strange due to his bad luck. The tent collapsed on him three times mid-construction so Yomikawa had given him something else to do. Again.

Afterwards, they were all allowed some free time. As if it had been previously agreed upon, they all went to the shrine, where no one else was. If one asked Yomikawa, she would say something along the lines of fellow loners having similar thoughts. She just wished that they would, at least, bond with one another, in their own way.

Soon enough, she would be reminded of the adage 'be careful what you wish for'.

* * *

One by one, everyone noticed snowflakes falling from the sky. All too soon, the flurry turned into a real blizzard. And because they had been so far from the campsite, the seven boys and girls used the shrine to hide in.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kaori. She tried to feel for a magician, or any source of mana, but couldn't find any, even though-

"No way that was natural, it's the middle of summer!" exclaimed Touma, out of breath. Everyone agreed, but none could think of why it happened.

Accelerator noticed Ruiko panting and nudged her. Looking at him, she saw his (worried) inquisitive face, and said: "I-I'm alright. Just a little surprised."

"Dear lord, is my hair okay~?" asked Misaki.

"I think your hair can live through a little snow," replied Mikoto with a sweat-drop.

"Hah! It's nothing a little GUTS can't solve!" exclaimed Gunha, grinning wide like always.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't try to stop the storm," said Touma with a tired face.

"I did try," was the answer, "but I got snow in my mouth before I could gather my GUTS. Good thing Nee-san* was here to help." (*literally 'older sister', can be used to refer to an older girl)

Kaori sighed, remembering how she had dragged the coughing boy and Ruiko to the shrine. Touma sweat dropped because Accelerator had done something similar for him when he tripped in the snow, though for some reason it didn't work the first time he tried. Mikoto and Misaki looked his way, as did Accelerator, all of them remembering the scene.

And unlike Touma, the albino boy didn't dismiss the possibility of that right hand, which he had grabbed on the first try, being at fault.

When they realized that the storm was over, they all went outside.

"Someone please say this is a prank," said Accelerator in annoyance, ignoring the surprised looks he got because he had spoken for the first time since they met.

"Why should we?" asked Ruiko innocently.

Exasperated, he said: "It's _July_ , why is there snow?"

"Does it matter?" Gunha exclaimed, "Working out in the snow helps build GUTS!"

"Gwah!" Touma stumbled on his way out, falling face-first into the snow, which he discovered was an inch deep. Immediately, he jumped up and held his arms, shivering. "Y-you f-forgot to m-mention it's freaking c-c-cold!"

"Cold?" the other boys hadn't noticed, "Oh." Misaki face-palmed and Kaori sighed.

"Um, I think I've found something weirder," said Mikoto, pointing towards the sky. Gunha's brows shot up, while Accelerator, Misaki and Kaori's jaws went slack.

"Pretty!" exclaimed the youngest child.

"Um, what's so wrong about that?" asked Touma in confusion.

"That's an Aurora Borealis," pointed out Accelerator, "that's what's wrong."

"Really?"

"This usually only appears around the north pole," explained Kaori, "and the last time I checked, we were much too far south for it."

"Would you kindly tell that to the snow?" asked Misaki with slight sarcasm.

"Hn?" Touma took another look at the lights. "Hey, is that supposed to happen?"

They all looked and saw seven streaks of light heading for them.

"I don't think so!" shouted Mikoto, bracing herself for impact. Kaori hugged Ruiko to protect her, Misaki crouched by Mikoto and Gunha punched the ground in front of himself and the girls, creating a wall with his ability, while Accelerator just took the hit, which went down next to his foot, to his confusion. Touma instinctively caught one in his right hand, without any injury, as a sound similar to glass breaking could be heard. The rest were diverted by Gunha's power, going into the ground next to the children.

"Is everyone alright?" shouted Kaori when it was over.

"I'd love to punch whatever GUT-less person did that!" exclaimed Gunha.

"We're fine," said Mikoto, helping Misaki up.

"I-I'm fine too. Thanks," replied Ruiko, looking up at Kaori.

Seeing no one hurt, Accelerator turned to the hole that 'his' shot had made. Why couldn't he reflect it properly? "What were those?" he asked.

"Um, guys," Touma caught everyone's attention, drawing it to the strange device in his hand. It was the size of a cell-phone, with a white housing, a screen in the middle, one long button to the right and two small ones to the left. Finally, the corners were round and inverted, with an antenna on the upper right.

Only Kaori, Ruiko and Gunha regarded it with any interest, the rest were so used to AC's technology that that particular device looked primitive by comparison.

Then the holes in the ground glowed, and six more such devices floated towards the children, one for each of them.

"Um, okaaay, that's creepy," said Touma, staring wide-eyed as, one-by-one, the others took their respective device.

"Hey kids!" They turned around to see Yomikawa coming up the stairs slowly, trying not to slip.

Suddenly, the glass-shattering could be heard repeating itself over and over extremely quickly, in differing pitches and frequencies. While it seemed to come from Touma, he found it to come from his right hand, until he switched his device to the other hand.

Then it stopped.

And as one, a light enveloped all seven children, excluding Touma's hand, and their new devices sounded off like alarms, their screen glowing green.

Yomikawa ran when she saw this, but she never reached them in time. Screaming, the children faded away, except that one hand, which landed in the snow before disappearing into a smoke-trail.

* * *

"Touma," he heard on top of himself, as he laid on his back, "Touumaa."

"Geh, I'm up, okay?" opening his eyes, he found... something pink with big eyes on his chest.

"Woah!" Touma jumped to his feet, knocking whatever-it-was off of himself.

The creature hopped up and down joyfully, (how it did that with nothing but a head was beyond the poor boy) and he caught that it's name was Koromon.

"Now wait a sec!" he said, composing himself, "What are you!? And how do you know my name?!"

"Excuse me~?"

Touma turned to see Misaki. "Hey, you're from our group."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was alone out here," she said relieved.

From next to her feet came: "Whadya mean alone, did ya forget about me?"

Touma gaped at the small, pink figure. "You got one too?"

"Ah, sorry, were are ma manners? Name's Motimon."

"I'm so~rry, but this fellow has been following me ever since we met here."

"... 'Here' as in where?"

"You don't know? This place is File Island."

"So you say, bu~t..." said Misaki.

Touma looked around. Instead of the snow-covered coniferous forest they had been in, the snow-free trees around them reminded the boy of pictures of Okinawa.

"Wait here a sec," he told the girl, before climbing up a tree with both hands. He carefully made his way near the top, where he was soon joined by Koromon as he scanned the horizon.

"Hey, Touma. Watcha looking for?"

(mumbling) "The ocean? Where did that come from? We weren't anywhere near-"

Suddenly, his attention was drawn by a loud sound that was like a bug's clicking and a low growl, the source of which was the _hugest_ red stag beetle the boy had ever seen – flying straight at him!

"Duck!" Both the boy and his new friend swung backwards and down as the monster missed them, though Touma lost his grip and fell onto a branch mid-way down, belly-first.

"Touma! Are you okay?" asked Koromon, worried.

"Ack! It's a Kuwagamon!" exclaimed Motimon.

"Kuwagamon?!" While she had no idea what that was, Misaki was fairly certain it wasn't good.

And she was right, for the giant insect turned about and tried again. Seeing it come, Koromon leapt up and attacked it – with bubbles. Predictably, it only distracted the thing so it merely brushed against the tree harshly enough to shake off Touma, who found himself plummeting again, though this time, he landed on his back.

He heard Koromon land next to his head, and got up. "Hey, tiny! Uh, Koromon!"

Picking him up, the boy asked, "You okay?"

"He, yeah. Just a migraine." Touma sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Not for long if we don't get moving!" shouted Motimon, pointing at the incoming Kuwagamon before hopping off.

"Come on!" grabbing Misaki with his right hand, and holding Koromon in his left, followed the mobile pink goo. The girl was too distracted to protest as Kuwagamon gave chase.

The three of them kept running until Motimon motioned a tree and _jumped into it_.

After a moment's hesitation, Touma followed him in, bringing Koromon and Misaki with. Inside they crouch down and wait for the sound of large insect wings to pass by.

Soon, all was silent, before they heard a familiar voice calling out: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Stepping out, they saw Mikoto – with what looked like a pink, walking radish with a face and a flower on top.

"Hey!" shouted Touma, half relieved, half exasperated, "You're here to?"

"Ah! Misaki-chan! And the Fukou-nii-san*!" (*lit. 'bad luck' + 'big brother')

Touma did a face-fault at that.

"Touma, whatcha doin' on the ground?" asked Koromon.

"And I thought my name was easy to remember. Fukou da."

"We~ll, maybe if you didn't say that phrase all the time, you would not get such strange nicknames," deadpanned Misaki.

"It's not strange, it fits perfectly!" insisted the brunette.

"Fine," declared the boy, getting back up and pointing at her, "then from now on, you're Biribiri*!" (jap. sound word for electric sparking)

The girl pointed back, mouth open for a comeback that never came, because she couldn't think of one.

"He got you there, Mikoto-cha~n," teased Misaki.

"How about you introduce us to your little friend there," suggested the boy.

"I'm Yokomon! Pleased to meet you, friends of Mikoto," it replied with a female voice, unlike the other two.

"Are all of you guys round and pink?" Touma asked, turning back to Koromon and Motimon –

Finding an equally small, white creature on four stubby legs with ears similar to Koromon's and beady eyes walk in-between them.

"Woah! They're multiplying!" exclaimed Mikoto, as Misaki gave the boy, whose jaw had dropped, a slight glare, as if it was his fault.

The new creature turned about and cried: "Gunha! Over here!"

"I'm coming!"

Out of the underbrush came the Gemstone.

"Tokomon, you are one fast little guy!" he said, before noticing the others.

"Oh! You three!"

"Please tell me you remember our names," replied Touma.

"Sure, it's...ah..."

"Never mind," he sighed.

Looking behind the eccentric boy, he saw Accelerator with an orange fur-ball topped with a horn under his arm.

"You too?"

"Yeah, I'm here too. So?"

"No, not that, that," Touma said, pointing to the albino's passenger.

"Oh, you mean this guy."

"Hello there, I'm Tsunemon."

From the bushes came another voice: "Hello?"

Out came Kaori, with what looked like a tiny, gray seal with a long fringe of orange hair on top.

"Oh there you are. I was looking all over...why don't you look very surprised at Bukamon?"

Kaori then noticed the other little creatures.

Touma finally had enough: "Woah woah woah! Hold on a sec! just how many of you guys are there? Wait, scratch that, what _are_ you?"

Bukamon started up, joining the others: "Weeee're-"

""Digimon, Digital Monsters!""

"...Digital Monsters?" wondered Mikoto. How could these little cuties be monsters?


End file.
